phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Makara Ruins
"Rare ruins still retaining shape. A portal to a distant place is said to be here." : — Quest counter description The Makara Ruins is an area in Phantasy Star Zero. General Data The Makara Ruins is an ancient network of caves embellished by giant, blue crystals protruding from the many bright, pink floral fields that line its halls. Upon closer inspection, the crystals appear to have an ancient language chiseled onto them. Local Monsters The monsters residing in the ruins are native to the area, and are thus a mixture between native and beast classification. Similar to the Rioh Snowfield, the Makara Ruins does not have a traditional boss monster in the final area. Instead, the player finds themself surrounded by an aggressive pack of Rohjade. Normal Hostiles *Batt *Bullbatt *Kapantha *Rohjade *Rumole Rare Variants *Rohcrysta *Ar Rappy *Booma Origin *Gigobooma Origin Quests There are several missions that can be undertaken by the player at the Hunter's Guild quest counter. Certain quests grant the player rewards for beating them on specific difficulties. Multiplayer quests These extra quests are only available once characters have reached a certain point in the main story for the character they are using. They can only be accessed upon making a multiplayer room either locally or online. Side quests Although not important to the main plot of Phantasy Star Zero, Makara Ruins has several side quests that can be undertaken. These missions are optional and can be challenged with friends in local and online multiplayer. Field access If the player decides that they want to explore the area without an apparent goal or mission, Makara Ruins can be selected under "Access field." The difficulty and challenge ranking are as follows: Message Packs Message packs are mysterious messages found on the field that were left behind by unknown hunters. Many of the tutorial messages and LMA reports appear to be from the same person. Messages commonly appear after clearing dead-end rooms or around special areas such as the arena. : "Ever seen a ball of crystal roll around on its own? No lie, it lurks in the depths." : — Crystal Ball Bash : "Their sound waves come at different frequencies. They're weak, but aggravating." : — Red and Blue : "A teleporter suddenly popped up around the middle? It [sic] this bogus, or what?" : — What's an Arena? 2 : "Wanted: Challengers confident in their skills. Survival not guaranteed." : — The Arena Challenge : "You can see them elsewhere, but here, they say there's a nest! Where? Where is it?!" : — Where's that Booma Nest? : "Creeping around in the dark sucks. There should be a switch somewhere, but..." : — Dear Rookies 13 : "These gun mounts are a pain. They only aim our way. Shoot the hostiles, why dontcha?" : — Dear Rookies 14 : "Many noses I see. They are of Rumoles. Assuredly, flowers they are not." : — LMA Report 20 : "Batt's ultrasonic waves stun, while Bullbatt's confuse. Nasty things they are." : — LMA Report 21 : "Kapanthas appear to share ancestors with Reyhounds. Does that tell you something?" : — LMA Report 22 : "A Rohjade's a frightening thing. When it's spinning, it's beyond harm. Leave it be." : — LMA Report 23 Gallery 066.jpg 067.jpg 068.jpg 069.jpg External Sources *PSO-World *PSZ Wiki (Japanese) Category:Phantasy Star Zero Locations